


Wasteland

by Kandai



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Relationships, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Male Friendship, POV Multiple
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 14,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1984302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/pseuds/Kandai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les Terres Pelées sont aussi sèches et dures que les gens qu'elles recèlent presque avec jalousie : des drabbles et ficlets en série sur ceux-ci, rois en exil et guerriers sanguinaires dans un monde qui ne les acceptera jamais totalement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ghostly hope

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Naughty Dog Inc.  
> Originellement posté sur fanfic-fr.net entre décembre 2011 et mars 2013.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Acte II)  
> Il y aura toujours un fantôme entre Jak et lui.

#  Wasteland 

####  **Ghostly hope**

 

Jak inspirait à Damas une myriade d’émotions contradictoires.

De la méfiance que le tempérament colérique et effronté de l’adolescent n’arrivait pas à effacer ; de la crainte au souvenir de la créature hideuse qui avait ravagé l’arène ; de la pitié mêlée d’horreur  aux échos des expériences cruelles de Praxis – c’était grâce à l’amitié de Sig et la langue bien pendue de Daxter qu’il avait réussi à en savoir autant sur le passé tortueux du jeune guerrier blond.

Mais il y avait cette étrange fierté qui montait en lui à chaque fois que le jeune homme sortait victorieux d’un de ses combats ; un mélange indescriptible d’affection et de nostalgie qui perçaient le masque glacial que les années passées dans les Terres Pelées n’avaient jamais réussi à effriter ; une douleur sourde qui se fichait dans son cœur à chaque fois que les yeux bleus de Jak se levaient vers les siens, brûlants d’un désir de reconnaissance inassouvi.

Étrange que Jak se tournât vers lui, le seul qui ne pouvait répondre à son appel sincère.

Car, aussi forts que soient ses sentiments à l’égard de Jak, le fantôme d’un enfant souriant et le poids sur son cœur d’un sceau flamboyant bannissaient plus efficacement que son propre chagrin son attachement qu’il n’osait qualifier de paternel envers cet étrange garçon.

Jak espérait en vain. 

Le souvenir amer de Mar avait dressé entre eux un mur trop solide pour laisser espérer qu’il puisse la briser un jour.


	2. De vieux démons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Acte II)  
> Il était trop facile de faire le parallèle entre Kleiver et Praxis.

####  ** De vieux démons **

 

Il avait suffit de quelques minutes pour que Kleiver s’attire son antipathie : c’était une grosse brute sournoise, se prenant pour sorti de la cuisse de Mar et qui ignorait l’usage du savon. Ses défis lancés avec son petit air supérieur et ses menaces envers Daxter avaient achevé de conforter le ressentiment de Jak, qui se faisait une joie d’écraser impitoyablement le Renégat – désormais rival – et ce dernier le lui rendait bien, à la fois excité d’avoir un adversaire aussi prometteur et agacé de voir ce fils prodigue chercher à l’humilier par tous les moyens.

— Non mais vous savez, je crois qu’il vous apprécie au final, avait fait remarquer Daxter une fois son compagnon blond hors de portée, après qu’ils soient rentrés d’une collecte d’objets passablement périlleuse.  Vous lui rappelez juste de très mauvais souvenirs… un type… qui lui a fait des choses horribles et dont il a voulu se venger à tous prix. Mais il n’a pas pu. Il l’a vu se faire tuer sans pouvoir rien y changer. Vous vous comportez un peu comme lui, ça doit réveiller ses vieux démons.

La beloutre avait refusé de développer mais cela suffisait à Kleiver pour ne pas en vouloir au gamin. Après tout, les Précurseurs seuls savaient quelles horribles épreuves il avait dû traverser avant d’échouer au milieu du désert. Au moins, à Spargus, les Renégats prenaient soin de lui – même si c’était uniquement pour ses dons étranges qui le faisaient sortir victorieux de chaque mission.

Et peut-être qu’ici, il finirait par oublier ce qui le consumait littéralement de l’intérieur.

Et alors, peut-être qu’ils pourraient peut-être arriver s’entendre ?


	3. Ignorance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Pre-Jak 3)  
> Le pire était de ne pas savoir.

####  ** Ignorance **

 

Damas savait qu’il ne pouvait en vouloir à Sig. Ce dernier remuait ciel et terre pour retrouver Mar, tout en maintenant une couverture qui pouvait éclater à tout moment. Il savait que le Renégat faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour lui ramener son fils perdu, le fils qu’il refusait de croire mort.

Et il ne pouvait s’empêcher, à chaque retour de Sig, que celui-ci finirait par lui apporter des nouvelles, qu’il saurait finalement ce qui était arrivé à son petit Mar.

Mais Sig revenait toujours, les mains vides et avec un air défait sur le visage et Damas ne pouvait s’empêcher de perdre un peu plus espoir chaque jour. Malgré ses certitudes de savoir Mar vivant, malgré sa foi en Sig, l’espoir de revoir son fils et de le serrer à nouveau dans ses bras s’évanouissait lentement, remplacé par la triste amertume de l’ignorance.

Le pire dans son malheur, le pire était de ne pas savoir.


	4. Lost Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Acte I)   
> Ce n'était qu'une oasis ; le Village des Sables n'existait plus.

####  ** Lost Paradise **

 

— Ah si c’est pas le paradis, hé, Jak ? soupira Daxter avec contentement en trempant ses pattes dans l’eau claire de l’oasis, histoire de les débarrasser de la poussière, du sable et du sang de Metal Head dans lesquelles elles avaient trempé.

Son foulard oublié, sa tunique enlevée et son pantalon remonté jusqu’aux genoux, Jak entreprenait la même toilette que son compagnon, couvert qu’il était de sang et d’entrailles de Metal Head qui s’étaient montrés particulièrement coriaces et qu’il avait dû finir au Pacificateur. L’eau était étrangement fraîche et il ne résista pas à la tentation de s’immerger complètement, laissant sa          peau brûlante refroidir.

Un instant, il se crut de retour des années en arrière, sur la Plage sentinelle – l’époque où il ne pouvait pas parler, où Dax était un garçon de son âge et pas une belette orange, où il était encore vierge de tout cet Eco noire qui lui empoisonnait les veines.

Se raidissant au souvenir des tortures du baron, Jak sortit la tête de l’eau, sous les yeux un peu troublés de Daxter. Inspirant une longue goulée d’air brûlant, il secoua ses cheveux trempés avant de rouvrir les yeux, redécouvrant la plaine désolée, faite de rocs, d’herbe sèche et de sable, qui s’offrait à sa vue.

— Le paradis… répéta Jak avec une tristesse qui ne lui était guère coutumière.

Daxter se trompait. Les Terres Pelées n’avaient rien de comparable à l’Éden où ils avaient vécu : là où le Village des Sables avait été un Sanctuaire verdoyant, empli de vies, de joies simples et de paysages dignes des plus beaux contes, les Terres Pelées n’étaient rien d’autre qu’un désert de rochers coupants, de sables brûlants et de monstres de métal semant la mort.

Daxter sembla se rendre compte d’à quoi il pensait car ses yeux se firent mélancoliques et sans réfléchir, il grimpa sur l’épaule de Jak pour s’y lover, offrant un réconfort dont ils avaient tous deux besoin.

Rien ne leur rendrait leur paradis.


	5. Warriors 'till the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Acte III)  
> Ils étaient des Renégats, il n'y avait aucune amitié superflue.

####  ** Warriors ‘till the end **

 

Sig n’avait jamais apprécié Kleiver autrement qu’avec le respect qu’il avait pour un allié compétent et efficace. Ils étaient tous deux des guerriers endurcis par la loi implacable des Terres Pelées et possédaient ce code d’honneur qui leur était propre et qui leur interdisait toute attache superflue. Ils travaillaient ensemble, échangeaient quelques poignées de mains viriles et sortaient parfois démonter quelques Metal Head qui traînaient dans le désert, sous ordre de Damas.

Aucune affection superflue. Ils n’étaient ni amis, ni collègues – juste deux types qui s’étaient retrouvés au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, et qui s’en accommodaient très bien.

Mais lorsque la fin fut proche et que la voix faible de Jak grésilla dans le communicateur, annonçant que Damas était mort, qu’Errol se préparait à assaillir la cité armé qu’il était d’une machine de guerre à la puissance phénoménale et que les deux héros se lançait à sa poursuite, dans ce qui paraissait une tentative désespérée de sauver Spargus et le monde, les deux Renégats laissèrent tomber les barrières pour se serrer l’un l’autre dans les bras, dans une franche étreinte virile. C’était la fin du monde, hé !

— Ils vont y arriver, lança Sig, pas aussi convaincant qu’il ne l’aurait voulu. Ils ont survécu à tellement de choses, ces deux fillettes, ça n’peut pas se terminer comme ça…

Ignorant le fait que justement, ça pouvait très bien se terminer ainsi et que c’était bien parti pour, Kleiver tendit une énorme tasse remplie à ras-bord d’un breuvage au fumet appétissant, en saisit une autre pour lui et lâcha d’un ton rustre :

— Allez, on boit ça et ensuite, on ira prendre les tourelles et mitrailler dans le tas. Manquerait plus que ces deux crevettes sauvent le monde et qu’on soit resté comme des pouilles mouillées en arrière.

Ils burent en même temps, déterminés. L’instant d’après, ce furent débordant d’une nouvelle énergie – celle du guerrier qui n’avait rien à perdre – que les Renégats s’écrièrent, leurs armes brandies vers le ciel assombri.

— Allons casser du vilain !

Tout le monde reconnaîtra sans hésiter leur efficacité dans la bataille, même si aucun des tirs de tourelles n’érafla la machine infernale des Créateurs Noirs.

(En même temps, quiconque aurait eu l’imbécilité de les contredire se serait certainement retrouvé dans le nid de Metalpodes du désert, nu comme un ver, avec un boulet attaché au pied et un couteau dans la main. Personne n’était assez stupide pour prendre le risque.)


	6. Hide and seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Pre-Jak 3, Pre-Jak II: Renegade)  
> Et un jour, Mar n'était pas revenu.

####  Hide and seek

 

Mar n’était pas un enfant particulièrement turbulent mais il était curieux et pouvait passer curieusement inaperçu – évidemment, le fait d’être haut comme trois pommes jouait là-dedans. Toujours était-il que le petit garçon d’à peine trois ans donnait déjà des cheveux blancs à son père, à force de courir dans tous les coins et de se perdre.

A Spargus, c’était loin d’être un réel problème. La ville était loin d’être si grande et la seule véritable porte de sortie était gardée par Kleiver, qui n’aurait jamais laissé le petit prince s’aventurer dans le désert. Le seul danger venait de la mer et les habitants faisaient suffisamment attention aux enfants seuls pour ne pas laisser celui-ci se perdre en hautes eaux. Damas laissa faire, amusé par l’autonomie dont faisait preuve le petit garçon et concentré sur la guerre qu’il menait de double front contre Praxis et les Metal Head.

Et puis, Mar finissait toujours par revenir dans ses bras, crasseux et tout sourire.

Mais Abriville était loin d’être un sanctuaire confiné et aride comme Spargus. Abriville était une mégapole, froide, humide et surpeuplée – n’importe quel enfant un peu impressionnable serait resté caché dans les genoux de son père mais Mar avait pris le territoire hostile comme un nouveau terrain de jeu et n’avait pas hésité à disparaître dans la foule, persuadé dans sa candeur enfantine que son père finirait par le retrouver et le prendre dans ses bras.

Damas se morigénerait toute sa vie de ne pas avoir fait plus attention.

Car son fils n’était pas revenu.


	7. Cafard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Acte III)  
> Jak n'était plus qu'un cafard qu'il se ferait un plaisir d'écraser. Littéralement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avertissement: Brève référence à de la violence.

####  ** Cafard **

 

Être sur le toit du monde conférait à Errol une infinie sensation de puissance et de justesse, comme si sa place avait toujours été là et qu’il l’avait enfin atteinte – plus haute que le palais ridicule de Praxis, plus haute que les murs ridicules d’Abriville, plus haute que n’importe quelle montagne des Terres Pelées. Aux commandes de la machine infernale conçue par les Créateurs Noirs, Errol laissa échapper un rire de pure adrénaline, conscient d’avoir atteint un but qu’il avait ignoré une bonne partie de sa vie.

Une partie qu’il avait gâchée en essayant d’écraser un cafard particulièrement coriace. Son rire se fit mauvais, glacial quand il repéra la minuscule Jeep qui tournait autour des pieds de la machine, tirant des rafales avec autant d’efficacité qu’un tir de fronde sur un tank Grenagarde. Il regretterait sans doute de ne pas pouvoir tuer Jak de ses propres mains, de ne pas plonger son bras de métal dans ses chairs sanguinolentes et de ne pas voir son ennemi agoniser avec lenteur – mais il avait d’autres préoccupations désormais et plus vite cet Eco-dégénéré aurait rejoint ses ancêtres, mieux cela vaudra. Il lança une volée de robots tueurs s’occuper du gêneur et tourna sa machine infernale vers la cité des Terres Pelées, un air cruel déformant son visage de cyborg.

Spargus serait sa première victime, première étape dans sa conquête du monde. Abriville suivrait bien assez tôt et il serait enfin vengé. Plus rien d’autre ne comptait, désormais.

Errol partit à l’assaut, la rage au ventre et la folie dans les yeux.

Sans plus prêter attention à la jeep qui progressait toujours, neutralisant un à un les pieds qui soutenait la créature diabolique.


	8. Tenebrae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Acte II)  
> Il ne pourrait jamais s'habituer à Dark Jak. Jamais.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avertissement: Violence. Référence à de la torture.

####  ** Tenebrae **

 

Ce n’était pas la première fois que Sig voyait Dark Jak en action. Sous le joug de Krew, les deux compères avaient effectué quelques missions ensemble et si le spectacle était rare, il était déjà arrivé à Jak de « s’énerver » face à une bande de Metal Head particulièrement vicelards.

La première fois, Sig avait failli se faire dessus.

Voir la silhouette fine et noueuse de Jak se charger d’énergie pour muer en quelque chose de beaucoup plus grand, massif et menaçant, ça avait de quoi arrêter le flux sanguin de n’importe qui. Mais quand la chose s’était retournée vers lui, la bestialité à l’état pur mêlée d’une haine plus profonde que la Terre elle-même brûlant dans ses yeux, le cœur de Sig s’était mis à battre et ses instincts s’étaient mis à crier d’une seule et même voix : COURS !

Dark Jak avait été plus rapide. Il avait ouvert sa gueule, laissant voir ses crocs aiguisés, et avait foncé droit sur le Renégat, qui avait vu sa dernière heure arrivée… pour s’abattre sans pitié sur le Metal Head qui s’était glissé derrière lui, déchiquetant la carcasse.

Le reste de ses souvenirs s’était noyé dans du sang de Metal Head, des cris de bête sauvage et la brûlure agressive de l’Eco Noire, rapidement absorbé par un Jak redevenu normal.

Il avait assisté quelques fois aux « prouesses » du côté sombre de Jak. Il avait sans doute espéré s’y habituer, au sang, aux cris et à la douleur. Ce n’était pas comme s’il n’avait pas affronté pire.

Et il avait vite compris que jamais, il ne pourrait s’y faire. Que le poids d’un gamin que l’on avait torturé au-delà de la folie et de la mort était beaucoup plus lourd à porter que n’importe quoi d’autre.

Réceptionnant avec maladresse un Jak couvert de sang et affaibli d’avoir massacré une bande de Metalpodes qui ressemblaient à des cafards géants, il hissa sans hésitation le gosse dans ses bras et évacua très vite les lieux, conscient que la proximité de l’Eco Noire ne lui ferait aucun bien.

Il prétendrait ne pas avoir croisé le regard empli de gratitude coupable de Daxter ni d’avoir entendu les sanglots hachés qui s’échappaient involontairement de la poitrine du jeune guerrier, couverts par le babillage incessant de l’agaçante fouine qui s’est penchée sur l’oreille de Jak.

Il comprenait mieux que personne que certaines choses avaient besoin de rester là où elles étaient.

A l’ombre des souvenirs.


	9. Le sacrifice du temps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Acte II)  
> Il voyait Mar à travers Jak et pour cela, Jak lui était devenu précieux.

####  ** Le sacrifice du temps **

 

— Je ne veux pas te perdre… comme j’ai perdu mon fils.

Les mots avaient coulé avec une simplicité qui ne leur était pas naturelle et au fond de lui, Damas ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se dévoile autant devant ce gamin – aucun de ses autres guerriers n’avait jamais bénéficié d’un tel traitement, d’un tel déploiement d’émotions. Jak semblait comprendre, cependant, et inclinait la tête avec une humilité mêlée de douleur.

C’était plus fort que lui. Tout en Jak lui rappelait son fils perdu – _pire_ , tout en Jak ravivait des projets qu’il avait eu pour Mar et qu’il n’avait jamais pu mettre à exécution : il avait voulu l’entraîner, faire de lui le meilleur guerrier qui existât, le meilleur chef qu’une ville puisse demander. Il l’avait imaginé ferme mais compatissant, puissant mais capable d’empathie, solide mais aussi prompt à protéger les citoyens de Spargus qui auraient fini par tomber sous sa protection. Il nourrissait le rêve fou de le voir renverser Praxis, clamer le trône vacant d’Abriville et perpétuer la grande lignée de Mar.

« Un jour, tu seras aussi grand que Mar, celui dont tu portes le nom. Un jour, mon fils, tu entreras dans la légende. »

Jak était beaucoup trop vieux pour être son fils. Pourtant, dans ses rares sourires, il retrouvait un peu du souvenir de Mar qui lui restait – son sourire, comment ses cheveux avaient tendance à éclaircir au soleil, son habitude de fixer les gens dans les yeux, son amour pour la mer…

Et ces fragments de Mar qu’il retrouvait à travers Jak avait rendu celui-ci différent. Spécial.

Oserait-il dire précieux ?

— Vous aviez un fils ? La voix de Jak rompit le silence, emplie d’un respect teinté de compassion. Damas se rappela soudainement que le gamin n’avait pas de père – à tous deux, il leur manquait quelque chose, perdu depuis trop longtemps et pourtant, jamais oublié. Une bouffée d’affection le submergea soudainement et quand il se retourna vers Jak, ses yeux brillaient étrangement.

— Il y a longtemps… mais beaucoup de gens ont été sacrifiés dans cette guerre pour que d’autres puissent vivre.

C’était leur sacrifice. Leur fardeau. Leur héritage.


	10. Eco-monstre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Acte I)   
> Comment elle a vu Jak pour la première fois.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Seem est un personnage qui prête à confusion et les avis des fans sont partagés là-dessus. Si dans la version française, il est clair qu'il s'agit d'un garçon, la VO où Seem est doublé par celle qui double également Keira et le guide officiel de Jak 3 indiquent que ce personnage est une femme. J'ai donc choisi de suivre le guide officiel.
> 
> Pour plus d'informations, je vous conseille de consulter le Wiki de Jak & Daxter, en anglais malheureusement, à cette adresse : http://jakanddaxter.wikia.com/wiki/Seem

####  ** Eco-monstre **

 

Cet enfant qui combattait dans l’arène emplissait le moine d’un étrange sentiment de crainte. Elle faisait partie de ceux qui avaient assisté le jeune homme inconscient pour déterminer s’il serait fonctionnel rapidement et traiter ses éventuelles blessures – même les guerriers les plus endurcis ne résistaient parfois pas au poids brûlant du soleil.

Il avait eu de la chance – ou non, c’était selon.

Mais quelque chose en lui avait fait écho quand Seem l’avait touché, une force incroyable et malveillante qui s’était agitée sous sa peau brûlée. Elle s’était jurée de garder un œil sur le nouvel arrivant qui lui inspirait tant de méfiance, mais à part un talent évident pour la bagarre, il semblait normal… pour un Renégat.

Rien n’aurait pu la préparer à ce qu’elle vit ensuite.

Une vague d’électricité grésilla dans l’air tandis que des étincelles violines se massaient autour du jeune homme prostré, qui visiblement semblait souffrir le martyre. La peau brune prit une teinte pâle, maladive, tandis que son corps changeait littéralement. Seem mit quelques secondes à réaliser qu’un monstrueux hybride se tenait là où le guerrier blond s’était trouvé un instant auparavant – au milieu de l’arène, sous la lumière et une foule de spectateurs curieux.

— De l’Eco Noire… murmura sombrement la jeune femme, quelque peu refroidie par le spectacle.

Elle contempla avec un mépris non dissimulé le monstre éventrer ses derniers opposant d’un coup de griffes et sa remontée victorieuse, vers le trône du Roi. Une fois en haut, les étincelles crépitèrent de nouveau et le monstre disparu, comme aspiré à l’intérieur du corps mince qui se tenait devant elle.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir auquel il répondit par un grognement étouffé de douleur et sortit à grands pas de l’arène, pressée de prévenir ses compagnons du nouveau danger auquel ils devaient faire face.

L’Étoile du Jour était de plus en plus menaçante et maintenant, cet étrange guerrier qui utilisait l’Eco Noire venait d’arriver à Spargus. Ce ne pouvait être une coïncidence. Il lui faudrait être prudente.


	11. Allegiances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Acte I)  
> Spargus et Abriville n'avaient pas la même valeur aux yeux de Jak. Mais elles avaient toutes deux son allégeance.

####  ** Allegiances **

 

Aux yeux de Jak, Spargus était aussi différente d’Abriville que l’Eco blanche l’était de l’Eco Noire.

Ses habitants ne faisaient pas exception. Là où les citoyens d’Abriville le toisaient avec une frayeur teintée de mépris ou pire s’enfuyaient en courant à chaque fois qu’il mettait un pas dehors, ceux de Spargus étaient ouverts, parfois méfiants mais jamais hostiles, et certains Renégats n’hésitaient pas à lui tapoter l’épaule ou à le saluer. Parfois, il entendait des conversations vanter ses prouesses dans l’arène ou le remercier pour certains sauvetages ou livraisons. Une fois, une femme s’était même brièvement inclinée devant lui – et aussi dérangeante qu’elle soit, la scène avait paru étrangement familière.

Abriville crachait sur son nom et maudissait son lignage. Spargus lui avait donné le sentiment d’être voulu, de faire complètement partie de son système, d’être un élément de valeur. Pour la première fois depuis un peu moins de trois ans, il s’était senti à la maison, au milieu des sables brûlants des Terres Pelées.

Il savait que tôt ou tard, il devrait revenir à Abriville. Il était lié à la ville par le sang et ce n’était certainement qu’une question de temps avant que son destin ne le rappelle à son devoir. Il sentait le sceau de Mar vibrer avec chaleur dans sa main, ultime preuve de son identité, du sang qui coulait dans ses veines.

Il descendait de Mar. Abriville était la responsabilité que son ancêtre avait placée sur ses épaules. Abriville au trône inoccupé, Abriville qui attendait le retour de son Roi légitime avec le besoin indiscutable de se rattacher au sang de Mar, leur créateur.

Abriville était son héritage. Mais Spargus était devenue sa maison.

— Je n’ai plus envie de sauver le monde, avoua-t-il, les yeux fixés sur le sceau de sa lignée.

Le visage d’Ashelin se ferma.


	12. Familier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Acte II)  
> Sig n'avait jamais remarqué la ressemblance ; Damas si.

####  ** Familier **

 

— Il… il lui ressemble.

Les mots étaient sortis avec difficulté de la gorge du Roi exilé, attirant sur lui le regard surpris de son ami. Ils étaient dans l’antre de Kleiver, occupés à s’échanger des informations quant aux prochaines opérations concernant les Maraudeurs quand les yeux de Damas s’étaient égarés un peu plus loin, là où un Daxter perché sur l’épaule de Jak s’était adonné à un concours d’insultes avec le maître des véhicules, sous les yeux d’un Jak particulièrement ennuyé.

Sig ne comprit pas la mélancolie soudaine du Roi – après tout, celui-ci était réputé pour sa dureté – mais l’émotion dans les yeux violets, cet espèce de désir noyé de regrets, lui était plus que familière.

C’était la même tristesse qui assombrissait le visage du souverain lorsqu’il lui faisait part de son manque de nouvelles concernant son fils perdu. Inutilement, Damas répéta :

— Jak. Il lui ressemble.

C’était vrai, constata Sig avec étonnement en regardant de plus près le jeune guerrier. Il avait peu de souvenirs du prince mais les cheveux verts teintés de jaune, les grands yeux d’un bleu électrique et la peau légèrement plus hâlée que celle des habitants d’Abriville… c’était vrai. Jak ressemblait à Mar. D’une façon dérangeante, même. Un Mar qui aurait pris quelques années, du muscle, de la répartie et qui aurait traversé d’horribles épreuves.

Mais Mar, tout de même. Le même Mar qu’il cherchait depuis des années.

— Je n’avais jamais remarqué… murmura le Renégat, encore surpris par sa découverte.

Damas hocha la tête pensivement, les yeux rivés sur le jeune homme qu’il considérait comme l’un de ses meilleurs guerriers. Sig ne put s’empêcher de penser que l’idée était plus qu’absurde – Mar avait six ans tout au plus, était muet et timide tandis Jak devait atteindre la vingtaine, peu bavard mais faisait preuve d’un tempérament explosif – mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher de désirer que, quelque part, les deux étaient liés. Et il supposait Damas de désirer secrètement la même chose.

L’instant d’après, Jak – qui avait dû se sentir observé – se tourna vers eux et haussa un sourcil interrogateur, se désintéressant complètement de la joute interminable entre son ami orange et Kleiver. Les traits de Damas se durcirent et il hocha brièvement la tête, avant de s’éloigner d’un pas pensif. Resté seul, les yeux perçants de Jak tournés vers lui, Sig secoua la tête.

Leur propre désir ne changerait rien à la réalité.

Jak n’était pas Mar.


	13. Prodige

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Acte I)  
> Seem, sans le vouloir, avait assisté au réveil des Précurseurs - tout cela à cause d'un soi-disant héros.

####  ** Prodige **

 

Elle était consciente que l’Eco-monstre avait espionné sa conversation avec Veger, campé devant la statue aux trois visages de l’Oracle. Cela l’irritait. Elle ne voulait pas de lui dans ce temple, elle ne voulait pas le voir souiller ces murs avec l’Eco Noire que son sang charriait. Mais le temple se devait d’être ouvert à tous, un Sanctuaire pour les égarés. Peut-être cherchait-il une quelconque rédemption, dans ces sous-sols ? Mue par un intérêt malsain doublé d’une prudence non-exagérée, elle décida de rester.

Le choc la foudroya lorsque les yeux endormis depuis des siècles de l’Oracle s’ouvrirent brutalement et qu’une voix profonde, plus profonde que la Terre elle-même s’éleva dans la pièce, résonnant à ses oreilles. Il lui fallut un temps pour comprendre ce qui se passait et elle faillit s’évanouir pour de bon quand le déclic se fit.

Par les Précurseurs, le Grand Oracle lui-même _s’adressait_ à cette abomination ! Et pire, encore, il lui _répondait_ – comme si cela était la chose la plus naturelle du monde ! Mesurait-il au moins à quel point il était _chanceux_  ?! Pourquoi d’ailleurs, avait-il droit à un traitement de faveur ?! L’Oracle était resté silencieux depuis que Mar avait disparu – selon les légendes – alors comment ce gamin…

Elle resta paralysée quand une lumière descendit sur la silhouette blonde et qu’il s’éleva de quelques mètres dans les airs, les yeux révulsés, la peau soudainement brillante et… Par les précurseurs… ce soi-disant héros avait _aussi_ le pouvoir de canaliser de l’Eco Blanche !

C’en fut trop.

Seem s’enfuit, incapable d’en supporter autant. Il lui faudrait du temps pour assimiler et comprendre ce qui venait de se passer mais une chose était sûre…

Le garçon venait de réaliser un prodige, dignes de ceux que Mar avait accomplis.

Il avait réveillé la voix des Précurseurs.

Qu’Ils leur viennent en aide.


	14. Immensités

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Acte I)  
> Le désert changeait Jak. Dans un bon sens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avertissement: Référence à de la violence et de la torture passées.

####  ** Immensités **

 

Le désert changeait Jak.

Quand il avait finalement fini par le retrouver à Abriville, agonisant presque sous les traitements à l’Eco Noire que lui avaient infligé le Baron Praxis et Errol, il l’avait cru au-delà de toute réparation. L’adolescent simple, loyal et héroïque avec lequel il faisait des blagues au vieux fermier du village était devenu cet homme amer, en colère contre le monde entier et – le pire de tout cela – persuadé d’être un monstre, d’avoir mérité toutes les horreurs qui lui étaient arrivées. Incapable de se considérer comme une victime et absorbé dans une haine infernale qu’il s’infligeait à lui-même, mêlée d’une culpabilité déplacée – comme s’il se considérait responsable des deux ans où ils avaient été séparés : de la solitude de Daxter, de la peur de Kiera, de l’emprisonnement de Samos.

Que dalle, songea Daxter avec amertume. C’étaient eux qui l’avaient abandonné et laissé aux mains cruelles de Praxis et aucun n’avait été capable de faire assez vite pour éviter que les tortures ne laissent des dommages irréparables.

Abriville avait enfermé Jak dans une spirale haineuse et destructrice – à tel point qu’il était à peine reconnaissable, même après être sorti de prison, même après avoir réussi les épreuves du Tombeau de Mar et même après avoir tué Metal Kor.

Mais Spargus changeait cela. D’un soldat sans cervelle presque utilisé comme une arme dont on se souciait à peine de savoir si elle fonctionnait correctement, il était devenu un membre presque à part entière de la cité des Renégats, un guerrier aux compétences reconnues et appréciées. De craint, il était passé à respecté. D’être traité comme une bombe sur le point d’exploser, il était devenu un allié considéré comme fiable.

Et de prisonnier dans les murs confinés d’Abriville, il était devenu libre.

Les Terres Pelées n’étaient pas un endroit propice aux promenades de santé mais voir Jak rouler à toute vitesse dans le sable, un sourire aux lèvres – et il parlait d’un _véritable_ sourire, pas des rictus presque bestiaux ou des grimaces tordues qui se dessinaient sur sa bouche – faisait oublier tout danger potentiel à Daxter.

Au milieu des sables du désert, il retrouvait parfois un Jak qu’il pensait avoir perdu pour toujours dans les ruelles sombres d’Abriville – un Jak un peu trop sûr de lui, mais prompt à sourire et libéré de toute cette haine.

Dans l’immensité des Terres Pelées, Jak semblait redécouvrir ce qu’était le bonheur.


	15. Mauvaises consciences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Acte I)  
> Elle avait le choix : trahir Damas ou laisser Jak mourir dans le désert.

####  ** Mauvaises consciences **

 

Elle savait qu’elle risque de perdre la confiance de Damas pour ce qu’elle s’apprêtait à faire. Après tout, elle était une des rares personnes à connaître Spargus, ville obscure située au milieu des Terres Pelées, mentionnée dans le journal de son père. Après avoir pris ses fonctions de Gouverneur, elle y était allée seule, lors d’un voyage tenu secret dont seul Torn avait eu connaissance.

Elle s’attendait à trouver quelques personnes terrifiées, coincées dans des rochers et vivant misérablement.

Elle trouva une ville active et productive, avec des lois qui lui étaient propres et dont la première était de ne jamais révéler son existence aux non-Renégats. Elle vit le mode de vie impitoyable auquel étaient soumis les citoyens. Elle retrouva Damas.

Le Roi déchu dont elle gardait des souvenirs d’enfance était toujours un guerrier accompli. L’âge avait été tendre avec lui ; les Terres Pelées non. Elle négocia pour qu’il lui laissât la vie sauve, expliquant brièvement les derniers évènements et l’enjoignant même à revenir. Il lui laissa une balise et l’ordre de ne plus jamais revenir. Elle était gouverneur et lui, de l’histoire ancienne : il ne voulait plus avoir rien à faire avec Abriville.

Elle était consciente de trahir sa confiance – néanmoins, elle savait qu’elle ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser Jak mourir dans ce désert. Parce que Jak était son ami, quelqu’un qu’elle respectait énormément et l’héritier légitime de la cité.

L’héritier de Mar.

Qu’elle envoyait au dernier descendant de Mar connu. Connaissant le peu d’héritiers que la lignée de Mar, considérée comme presque divine parmi les Abrivillois, avait laissé, il y avait de fortes chances pour que le lien qui unissait Jak à Damas soit plus évident qu’il n’y paraisse. Mais elle n’avait pas le temps de déterminer la nature exacte dudit lien – peut-être qu’un jour, la vérité éclaterait.

En attendant, elle déposa l’amulette dans la main calleuse du jeune homme et murmura à son oreille…

— Reste en vie, tu m’entends ? On te retrouvera, je te le promets.

_Damas te trouvera. Il prendra soin de toi. Tiens bon. Tiens bon pour moi, Jak._


	16. Pati

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Acte II)  
> Damas se rendit compte que Daxter souffrait comme lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note : du lat. pati, -or, passus sum (dép.) : souffrir, supporter. A donné des dérivés tels que compassion.

####  ** Pati **

 

Sig et Jak étaient partis en vadrouille dans le désert, pour collecter des objets et Daxter, à cause d’une blessure à la patte qu’il devait à un de ces Metal Head scorpions vraiment vicieux – du genre à s’enfouir sur le sable et de se ruer sur vous dès que vous étiez à portée de leur dard – était resté à l’oasis. Trop bruyant pour rester dans l’aile médicale et trop détesté par Kleiver pour éviter que du sang soit versé – et Damas était bien conscient que Jak TUERAIT quiconque aurait levé un doigt sur son agaçant ami à fourrure – la beloutre avait fini par atterrir aux pieds de Damas, remplaçant à peu près un Peeker retourné auprès d’Onin.

Etrangement, Daxter était resté silencieux la majorité du temps. Il se lançait parfois dans un début d’histoire où il finissait invariablement par terrasser cinquante méchants vingt fois plus gros que lui dans un combat épique mais il s’arrêtait avant la fin, un tic nerveux au coin de ses lèvres et commençait à faire les cent pas.

Un tel comportement finit par intriguer Damas. Il n’avait jamais vu cette stupide bestiole si… bizarrement calme. A vrai dire, il n’avait jamais vu Daxter…

Sans Jak.

L’absence de son compagnon humain était-elle suffisante pour faire perdre tout ses moyens à ce damné sac à puces orange ? Une créature avec autant d’égo et de confiance en lui ? Était-ce là une couverture si fragile ? Amusé, le Roi laissa un demi-sourire naître sur ses lèvres.

— Jak te manque ?

Daxter tourna un regard mi-choqué mi-agacé vers le souverain, qui ne put s’empêcher de laisser le sourire gagner en place, faisant en retour plisser le front de son interlocuteur. Voir Daxter le bec cloué valait réellement son pesant d’Eco !

— Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, murmura sombrement la beloutre.

Qui n’aurait pas connu Daxter aurait ri aux éclats devant l’air offusqué du petit animal mais Damas pila net. C’était la première fois qu’il le voyait sérieux, voire grave. Il y avait sur ce minuscule visage l’ombre d’un passé qui avait causé des dommages. Laissant son sourire s’évanouir, le Roi inclina légèrement la tête, enjoignant Daxter à poursuivre. Malheureusement l’animal interpréta son geste comme du déni et sous les yeux médusés de Damas, la beloutre commença à hurler.

— Non, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ! Pendant deux ans, je l’ai laissé souffrir aux mains de ce satané Baron parce que j’étais trop poule mouillée pour me bouger les fesses ! Cette nouveauté me faisait peur et j’ai laissé tomber mon meilleur ami. Vous pigez ?! JE L’AI LAISSÉ TOMBER ! Vous avez vu ce que l’Eco Noire lui a fait ? Ils l’ont détruit avec leurs tortures et leurs poisons ! Ils l’ont mis en pièces et recollé les morceaux aux mauvais endroits ! DEUX ANS ! Deux ans pour le retrouver et je ne le reconnaissais plus ! Je l’entends encore crier dans ses cauchemars ! J’entends encore les gens l’appeler MONSTRE et il pense qu’il l’est ! Mais ce n’est pas sa faute ! C’EST MA PUTAIN DE FAUTE A MOI ! Je l’ai ABANDONNÉ ! DEUX ANS ! Quel GENRE de meilleur ami puis-je prétendre ÊTRE ?

Haletant, l’animal reprit son souffle, ses yeux assombris par le dégoût de lui-même.

— J’ai peur pour lui. J’ai peur de ne pas être là quand il en aura besoin. J’ai peur qu’on me le brise encore plus, que jamais il ne puisse se relever. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.

Damas ferma les yeux avec douleur. _Mar…_ Bien sûr qu’il pouvait comprendre. Il avait perdu son fils, il ressentait ça tous les jours. Mais la petite beloutre n’avait pas besoin de compassion. Sa compassion ne lui rendrait pas Jak. Et tout ce dont il avait besoin, c’était de Jak.

Alors, le Roi soupira et reporta ses yeux sur sa carte tactique, sans plus un regard pour Daxter.

— Il reviendra, statua le Roi.

Et c’était tout ce dont Daxter avait besoin d’entendre.


	17. Taboo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Acte II)  
> Parler de sexe n'était apparemment pas un tabou à Spargus mais évoquer le fils perdu du Roi, bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Allusions sexuelles.

####  ** Taboo **

 

— Ca m’étonne que t’aies rien d’autre de mieux à faire pour passer la soirée, gamin.

Passant outre le sobriquet presque affectueux de Kleiver, Jak lui lança un regard à mi-chemin entre agacement et étonnement. Ils étaient tous deux au dépôt des armes, le Renégat s’occupant avec expertise de son Pacificateur qui, selon les jurons qu’il grommelait dans sa barbe, n’arrêtait pas de s’enrayer dans les situations les plus compliquées et Jak en train de vérifier l’état de son morpho-gun – pas qu’il n’eut pas confiance en le savoir-faire de Tess mais entre circuler dans Abriville où ils étaient relativement en sécurité et rouler à toute vitesse dans les Terres Pelées, avec vingt Maraudeurs aux fesses et trente Metal Head sur le chemin, il y avait une marge.

Néanmoins, la remarque de Kleiver était inattendue et le laissait perplexe. Où donc aurait-il dû aller pour vérifier si son Blaster n’allait pas le lâcher dans un nid de Metal Head ? Oh, il avait d’autres ressources, bien sûr – Dark Jak aurait de quoi se faire les dents – mais mieux valait prévenir que guérir. Ou mourir, si on parlait des Terres Pelées.

— Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

— Je veux dire, blondin, qu’à cette heure-ci du jour, je t’aurais imaginé en bien plus agréable compagnie que celle de ton flingue. A moins que tu sois fétichiste…

Les sourcils de Jak se rejoignirent et ses yeux s’écarquillèrent. Est-ce que le Renégat venait de suggérer… ? Apparemment, il devait faire une drôle de tête car Kleiver cessa ses manœuvres pour partir dans un rire gras et ouvertement moqueur.

— Tu d’vrais te voir, ça vaut le coup ! Je te charrie, va !

— Ca n’a rien de drôle, murmura sombrement Jak, le choc passé.

— Bien sûr que si, rétorqua le maître des véhicules avec bonne humeur. Je n’sais pas à Abriville mais ici, tu pourrais avoir qui tu voudrais – et ça te traverse même pas la tête ! Ah, j’ai jamais autant ri depuis que j’ai vu Damas tenir un biberon pour la première fois !

Le visage de Jak s’anima d’intérêt tandis que Kleiver s’assombrit soudainement. Apparemment, mentionner le fils disparu – mort ? – du Roi devait être un tabou pour tous les citoyens de Spargus.

— Il a vécu ici ? Le fils de Damas ?

— C’était il y a longtemps, répondit vaguement Kleiver et Jak sut qu’il n’aurait aucune information de plus. Silencieux, il acheva de vérifier son stock de balles et hoca la tête d’un air satisfait. Il allait rassembler ses affaires quand la voix du mastodonte blond s’éleva de nouveau, curieusement lointaine. 

— Tu lui ressembles beaucoup. Je comprends pourquoi Damas te couve autant.

Jak resta silencieux, dans l’attente d’une suite, mais Kleiver resta silencieux. Comprenant qu’il n’était pas disposé à lui raconter plus, le jeune homme inclina la tête et sortit, le sang battant étrangement vite contre ses tempes.

Une fois seul, les yeux rivés sur son arme défectueuse, Kleiver renifla curieusement.


	18. Back to black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Acte I)   
> C'était finalement le temps de rentrer.

####  ** Back to Black **

 

La visite d’Ashelin remontait à quelques jours et déjà, Jak s’en voulait de l’avoir rembarrée aussi sèchement. Elle n’y pouvait rien si son titre de Gouverneur était aussi solide que du vent et que le Conseil n’était qu’une bande de fils de yakows à la botte de Veger, qui mouillaient dans leur culotte pour un rien.

Elle l’avait aidé à s’en sortir dans ce maudit désert. Sans elle, il serait mort de soif et d’insolation et les Metal Head se seraient disputé sa carcasse encore tiède. Sans elle, il n’aurait jamais trouvé Spargus, la maison qu’il avait tant rêvé de retrouver un jour.

Mais Ashelin était coincée entre les murs d’Abriville et elle avait besoin de son aide. Et Torn, et Samos, et Tess, et Onin, et Peeker. Et Keira. Et Daxter. Ils avaient tous besoin de l’aide qu’il pourrait leur apporter dans cette bataille. Car s’il pouvait appeler sans rougir Spargus sa « maison », Abriville était celle de ses amis.

Il n’y avait plus de retour en arrière ; Peeker renifla avec condescendance comme si l’idée le répugnait.

— Onin a dit qu’on devait y retourner… Personnellement, j’aime l’idée de servir de conseiller à un Roi, mais si la guerre détruit tout, ça ne sert à rien !

— Alors, quoi ? On y retourne ?! demanda Daxter, observant avec appréhension le conduit béant et obscur qui ouvrait la voie des Catacombes.

— Ouais, Dax. On y retourne, marmonna Jak en prenant le volant du véhicule Précurseur qui attendait patiemment que quelqu’un l’utilise. Finalement, il rentrait à Abriville. La destinée n’avait pas mis longtemps à le rappeler à l’ordre, pensa-t-il amèrement avant de ranger le sceau de Mar dans la poche interne de sa besace.

A défaut de jouer les héros, il pourrait sans doute limiter les dégâts.

Espérant qu’il n’y avait pas trop de saloperies qui traînaient dans ces machins-là – il avait une guerre qui l’attendait, c’était pas le moment de perdre son temps – Jak enclencha le moteur et se jeta tête baissée dans le gouffre.

Torn et Ashelin avaient VRAIMENT intérêt à lui avoir laissé des trucs à démolir !


	19. Dichotomy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Acte III)  
> Les gens ne pouvaient s'empêcher de juger Jak sur ses alter egos.

####  ** Dichotomy **

 

Daxter déplorait le fait que beaucoup de gens – presque tout le monde, en fait – jugeaient Jak au sujet de ses alter egos.

Dark Jak inspirait terreur, mépris et parfois, une vague impression d’utilité – comme une arme d’une puissance destructrice incomparable mais que l’on craignait d’utiliser de peur qu’elle vous explose à la figure. Même Keira, son amie d’enfance et l’une des personnes qui comptait le plus pour lui, était répugnée par « le monstre » qui se cachait en lui. L’insulte l’avait blessé au-delà de ce que les tortures du Baron avaient pu lui infliger. Ils s’étaient réconciliés depuis mais il y avait toujours ce froid entre eux qui ne disparaissait pas.

Light Jak, c’était une autre histoire. A l’inverse de Dark Jak, très peu de gens étaient au courant de son existence et encore moins avaient eu le privilège de voir de leurs propres yeux l’être fait de lumière pure qu’il devenait quand la situation l’exigeait. Paradoxalement, ce dernier inspirait encore plus de crainte que son autre alter ego. Les traits de l’ange pointaient du doigt une intervention des Précurseurs et tous ceux qui avaient vu Jak invoquer la lumière y voyaient là un signe de l’Apocalypse. Il n’était pas difficile, quand on était un tant soit peu crédule, de croire que Light Jak était un messager des Précurseurs.

Enfermé dans leurs visions manichéennes de la vie, ces mêmes gens croyaient que Dark Jak était l’incarnation d’un mal qu’il fallait détruire à tout prix et que Light Jak était la matérialisation d’un pouvoir ancien et foncièrement bon, un pouvoir à respecte voire vénérer.

Ils se trompaient.

Dark Jak n’était pas mauvais. Il n’était que la plus pure expression qui existât de la bestialité, l’homme retourné à l’animal et rien de plus, au final, qu’une masse d’instincts incapable de raisonner mais bien capable de ressentir. Jak n’avait jamais laissé les rênes à son sombre double qu’une fois qu’il s’était senti menacé et vulnérable – qu’il s’agisse de Jak lui-même ou des amis que Dark Jak considérait comme sa « meute » et donc, sa responsabilité à protéger. Daxter se souvenait d’un jour où un Metal Head avait failli lui arracher la tête et où Dark Jak était intervenu, réduisant en pièces toute la bande avant d’enfin se calmer et de laisser son hôte reprendre le contrôle. Il savait que Dark ne lui ferait jamais de mal – une fois que la crise de la prison passée, il n’avait plus touché la beloutre orange. Mieux encore, il laissait parfois le petit animal le toucher, appréciant visiblement sa compagnie – la présence d’un « frère de meute » le rassurait, comme Jak avait tenté d’expliquer à son ami, une fois redevenu humain.

Light Jak n’était pas bon. Débarrassé de toute once d’humanité, incapable de la moindre émotion ou empathie, il accomplissait son devoir – qu’il s’agisse de soigner ou de geler le temps quelques secondes – avec une attitude des plus mécanique. A l’instar de Dark, il tolérait la présence de Daxter mais sans y prêter grande attention, comme si ce dernier n’était pas digne qu’on le remarquât – cela agaçait prodigieusement l’orangé. Au début, il avait eu peur d’approcher l’ange, persuadé que son âme mortelle allait souiller l’être de perfection mais il s’était avéré que Light Jak était au-delà de toute corruption. Une perfection parfaite, humanisée sous les traits de son meilleur ami.

Ni bonté, ni malveillance. Juste des avatars que l’Eco Noire et Blanche avaient réveillés.

Jak n’aimait aucun de ses alter egos. Il avait peur que Dark Jak échappe à son contrôle et finisse par détruire tout ce qu’il aimait. Il avait peur que Light Jak lui enlève peu à peu les dernières parts d’humanité qu’il lui restait. Il était terrifié que les deux entités finissent par le détruire, dans la lutte qui les opposerait pour se dominer l’un l’autre. Mais ce que son vieux pote ignorait, ce qu’il n’arrivait pas à voir, c’était qu’il n’était aucunement question de domination entre l’Ange et la Bête.

Il s’agissait d’équilibre.

Et cette étrange dichotomie, espérait Daxter alors que Jak s’inclinait devant l’Oracle Précurseur pour la quatrième fois, était peut-être la clé qui allait leur permettre de sauver leur monde.

Et l’âme de Jak.


	20. Bienvenue parmi nous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Acte III)  
> Finalement, il pourrait considérer Jak comme un Renégat.

####  ** Bienvenue parmi nous **

 

— Je dois l’admettre, Sig… commença Kleiver avec une mauvaise foi plus qu’évidente, alors que Jak tirait comme un forcené dans les derniers Créateurs Noirs qui avaient atterri sur Spargus, il se bat rudement bien, ce gosse.

— Te l’avais bien dit ! cracha Sig en tirant inutilement sur le pied d’une des machines infernales, égratignant à peine le métal dont elle était composée. L’gamin est né avec une arme dans la main ! J’ai presque rien dû lui apprendre !

Une rafale de tirs provenant de la tourelle désintégra la monstruosité et après un silence de mort, les deux guerriers prirent une longue inspiration, soulagés que l’attaque soit enfin terminée. La tourelle procéda à quelques tirs derniers préventifs et Sig soupira de soulagement à l’idée de savoir Jak en vie.

— Tu tiens à ce gamin, constata Kleiver d’un ton qui se voulait détaché mais qui ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être curieusement accusateur.

— Je ne suis pas le seul, contra Sig, l’image d’un Roi de Spargus avec un sourire en coin flottant dans sa tête. En effet, depuis leur scandale dans l’arène, Damas n’avait pas cessé de lui vanter les mérites du jeune guerrier. Selon le vieux Renégat, Jak avait racheté dix fois son sacrilège envers les règles de l’arène.

— Touché. Hum… Je pourrais peut-être m’y faire, marmonna Kleiver avec humeur.

— Te faire à quoi ? demanda Sig, les sourcils froncés.

— A le voir comme l’un des nôtres.

D’abord déconcerté par les paroles du maître des véhicules – Jak ne possédait que deux tiers de son amulette de combattant – Sig comprit en voyant Damas s’avancer vers eux, la mine grave et une ancienne armure à la main, qu’il réservait jadis pour son propre fils. Le Renégat ne put empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres.

Spargus accueillait finalement un nouveau membre en son sien.


	21. At world's end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Acte III)  
> Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se rendre compte, les lèvres d'Ashelin étaient sur les siennes.

####  ** At world’s end **

 

Ca y était. Il avait détruit le vaisseau des Créateurs Noirs, arrêté Veger – quoique les Précurseurs aient plus de mérite que lui, sur ce coup – et mis Errol et son infernale machine hors d’état de nuire. Jak ôta ses lunettes et découvrit son visage, un rictus de satisfaction étirant sa bouche asséchée. Le monde était sauf, du moins jusqu’à la prochaine catastrophe.

Et Ashelin était là, les yeux brillants et les lèvres ouvertes.

Il aurait voulu ouvrir la bouche et dire quelque chose d’intelligent ou la remercier simplement d’avoir été là, à un moment où il croyait que tout le monde l’avait abandonné. Il aurait voulu lui dire pour Damas, ce qu’ils étaient l’un pour l’autre, il aurait voulu la serrer dans ses bras pour lui exprimer sa gratitude sans borne – car c’était elle qui avait guidé Damas jusqu’à lui et même si ce dernier n’en avait jamais rien su, Jak était heureux d’avoir pu rencontrer son père. De l’avoir rendu fier.

Elle le prit de court. Elle l’entoura de ses bras, l’attira à elle et… posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le monde s’évanouit dans un trou noir.

Il avait été établi quelque part dans son esprit, depuis qu’il avait réalisé qu’il était amoureux de Keira, qu’il resterait amoureux et n’embrasserait plus qu’elle. Certes, leurs retrouvailles à Abriville n’avaient pas été ce à quoi il s’attendait et il ne pouvait nier que l’attitude de son amie l’avait profondément blessé, mais il pensait avoir tout réparé depuis sa victoire sur Metal Kor – et elle devait penser la même chose. Seulement, il avait été banni dans le désert peu de temps après et une fois de retour, il avait eu très peu d’occasions de la revoir et elle n’avait pas fait mine de vouloir venir vers lui. Sa réserve l’avait découragé – il avait traversé la moitié du monde et d’Abriville pour la revoir, alors _pourquoi_ était-elle incapable de faire un geste vers lui ?

Mais Ashelin… Ashelin était là, elle. Elle était venue le chercher. Elle avait compté sur lui et forte de cette confiance, n’avait pas hésité à lui confier des missions de première importance. Elle était là, maintenant, et elle était en train de l’embrasser.

Il lui fallut un moment pour se rendre compte qu’il la serrait contre lui et avait placé ses mains dans le creux de son dos. Il lui fallut un autre moment pour prendre conscience qu’il _répondait_ à son baiser, avec l’enthousiasme maladroit du débutant, et qu’il aimait la sensation caressante de ses lèvres qui se mouvaient contre les siennes, de leurs langues jouant avec lenteur. Une douce torpeur semblait engourdir sa capacité de réflexion. Mais quand elle laissa glisser sa main depuis son cou jusqu’à son épaule, la chaleur étrange le quitta brusquement et il mit fin à leur contact, les yeux écarquillés.

Grands Précurseurs _, qu’étaient-ils en train de faire ?!_

Ashelin cligna des yeux, surprise. Puis ses traits se tordirent et son expression se fit coupable. Elle décrocha ses mains du cou de Jak et les croisa, visiblement rouge de honte.

— Désolée. J’étais tellement soulagée de te revoir que… Je ne sais pas ce qui m’a pris.

Elle mentait. Il savait très bien ce qu’il lui avait pris. Il se doutait que Torn avait d’autres raisons de ne pas revenir au QG de la Ligue que celles qu’il leur avait exposées. Il avait remarqué que Keira le regardait à peine. Il savait qu’Ashelin avait été à ses côtés parce qu’elle avait autant eu besoin de fuir que lui, qu’elle s’était sentie proche de lui pour ça.

Mais il était sûr que le gouverneur d’Abriville n’éprouvait rien de plus pour lui que cette affection que leur proximité avait engendrée. Elle était juste sur le coup de l’émotion. Ce baiser ne signifiait rien d’important pour _elle_. Juste une coïncidence, une sorte de « mauvais endroit au mauvais moment ».

Jak esquissa un sourire, qui se voulait un peu forcé.

— Ca ira, Ashe. Ca ne fait rien. Torn n’a pas besoin de savoir.

Ses yeux s’allumèrent de reconnaissance et elle sembla redevenir cette bonne vieille Ashelin car elle le gratifia d’une tape amicale sur le bras. Les lèvres pincées, Jak la regarda s’éloigner en direction de Spargus – sous le prétexte d’annoncer aux citoyens de la ville du désert ce qu’ils savait déjà, à savoir que leur Roi était mort et que le monde était sauf.

Dax grimpa sur son épaule, un drôle d’air sur le visage.

— Ca va, vieux frère ?

Jak acquiesça et caressa distraitement la petite tête orange. Pour elle, ce baiser n’avait eu aucun sens particulier – ce n’était qu’une erreur qu’elle effacerait de sa mémoire avant de revenir vers l’homme qu’elle aimait. Pour elle, cela n’avait été qu’un baiser.

Sans doute valait-il mieux qu’elle ignorât qu’il s’agissait de son premier.


	22. Bounded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Acte II)  
> Il y avait cette familiarité étrange qui guidait ses pas, aussi bien dans Spargus qu'à Abriville.

####  ** Bounded **

 

Spargus était bien assez grande pour les quelques centaines d’habitants qu’elle abritait. Loin de l’ambiance polluée et surpeuplée d’Abriville, la cité du désert offrait un certain confort auquel il était assez aisé de s’accoutumer. Enfin, c’est ce que Jak avait pensé jusqu’à ce qu’il entende Kleiver faire la remarque à Damas, quelques semaines après son arrivée – ils étaient occupés à mettre un peu d’ordre dans les objets qu’ils avaient ramassés dehors.

— Il s’est très vite adapté. A croire qu’il a toujours vécu ici.

La remarque l’avait étonné. Torn avait également évoqué son adaptation rapide quand il était entré dans les Souterrains mais aujourd’hui, il savait pourquoi il n’avait pas hésité deux fois avant de trouver la cachette des souterrains – et même s’il n’avait pas vraiment de souvenirs de l’endroit, il y avait cette familiarité qui guidait ses mouvements, cet instinct qui le menait à son but. Ici, c’était pareil.

Serait-il possible que l’Enfant – il n’arrivait pas à l’appeler autrement – ait vécu ici ? Au milieu du désert, des rochers et des Renégats ? Serait-il possible que les Exilés l’aient pris temporairement sous son aile, avant de le renvoyer à Abriville ? Ou bien était-il né ici et ses parents l’auraient laissé en ville ? Ses parents…

Il avait tenté de se souvenir d’eux. Des traits de son père, des yeux de sa mère. Parfois, une vague sensation de chaleur se logeait au creux de sa poitrine et l’impression d’être serré dans des bras rassurants, protecteurs naissait dans son esprit. De la lumière, de la chaleur et du sable…

Peut-être rêvait-il, tout simplement. Il n’osait pas poser la question, que ce soit à Damas, Kleiver ou bien même à Sig. Comment leur expliquer toute l’histoire : l’Enfant, la Pierre des Précurseurs, le Village des Sables, Daxter et Keira et Samos, la Faille, l’Eco Noire, l’Héritier de Mar, Kor ? Comment leur faire comprendre, les convaincre qu’il disait la vérité ? Il pourrait toujours leur montrer son amulette, pour leur prouver sa bonne foi, mais… quelque chose le retenait, une répugnance à laisser entendre qu’il était le dernier Héritier de Mar. Il n’avait jamais voulu de cet héritage.

Caressant machinalement son sceau toujours bien à l’abri dans sa besace, Jak leva un regard incertain vers Kleiver. Ce dernier s’en agaça et demanda ce qu’il en était avec brutalité. Le jeune guerrier secoua la tête et répondit un peu faiblement.

— Ce n’est rien.

Ses doigts quittèrent la surface tiède du sceau.


	23. Décisif

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Acte III)  
> Damas n'aurait jamais pensé devoir choisir : sa cité ou son meilleur combattant ?

####  ** Décisif **

 

— Damas ! On a capté un signal de détresse provenant d’Abriville !

Le Roi déchu se tendit à l’annonce. Il avait très peu d’agents disséminés dans la Métropole et vu les conditions d’urgence, avait donné l’ordre de repli général entre les murs de Spargus. Il n’y avait qu’une personne à qui cet ordre ne s’appliquait pas – pour quantité de raisons qu’il était incapable de nommer dans l’immédiat – et paradoxalement, le jeune homme était un de ses guerriers dont il estimait le plus les capacités.

— C’est Jak, maugréa Sig, conscient lui aussi que seul le Renégat blond pouvait émettre pareil signal de détresse et que pour qu’il le fasse, il devait vraiment y avoir urgence.

Un terrible dilemme s’imposait. La situation devenait critique et la cité avait besoin de tous les combattants dont elle pouvait disposer. D’un autre côté, Jak était des leurs, désormais et s’il y avait bien une chose que le code d’honneur d’un Renégat digne de ce nom lui interdisait de faire, c’était bien d’abandonner un de ses frères d’armes. Sig devait avoir eu le même raisonnement car son regard se durcit, prêt à encaisser l’ordre de Damas et à foncer dans la gueule du Metal Head pour appuyer son jeune ami.

Damas secoua la tête, indécis. Spargus était en péril – et avec ce qui allait leur tomber sur la tête, ils allaient devoir être parés. Mais c’était Jak. C’était le meilleur guerrier qu’il reconnaissait avoir eu. C’était – d’où sortait-il cette certitude, il l’ignorait – sans doute le seul qui pourrait mettre un terme à cette folie. Et il avait besoin de leur aide.

L’espace d’un instant, le visage du jeune homme lui revint en mémoire : ses cheveux blonds désordonnés aux racines vertes, ses yeux d’un bleu limpide, ses traits se tordant sous l’effet d’un sourire sauvage, son arme pointée vers le danger. Lui n’aurait pas hésité à venir le sauver. Lui n’aurait même pas réfléchi aux conséquences, au possible non-retour : il aurait pris son arme, un véhicule et il aurait foncé droit vers le danger.

Une chaleur inattendue l’envahit à cette pensée et Damas se sentit soudainement proche de son jeune combattant. Il savait ce qu’il lui restait à faire.

— Dis à Kleiver de me préparer son meilleur char. J’y vais.

Jak ne devrait plus tenir très longtemps. Les renforts arrivaient.


	24. Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Post-Acte III)  
> Il aurait besoin d'elle. Et elle serait là.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note : Mort canonique de personnage.

####  ** Her **

 

Keira s’était attendue à beaucoup de choses en se rendant à Spargus. Elle avait eu très peu d’informations extérieures concernant la ville cachée du désert : Ashelin n’avait rien voulu dire, elle n’était pas assez proche de Sig pour le lui demander, Daxter ne lui aurait pas répondu et Jak… dire qu’ils s’étaient quittés en mauvais termes était sans doute exagéré mais elle ne lui avait plus vraiment reparlé depuis sa victoire sur Metal Kor.

Elle s’était reproché son silence et sa distance, maintes et maintes fois. Il était difficile pour elle de penser à Jak en termes de « fragilité » vu qu’il était son héros depuis l’enfance mais elle aurait dû arrêter bien plus tôt de se comporter comme la petite fille qu’elle avait été. Jak avait changé – elle avait changé elle-même – et exiger de lui qu’il redevînt comme il était avant sa captivité, avant ces deux ans d’enfer passé au fond d’une cellule, était un caprice digne d’une enfant gâtée.

Daxter le savait et c’était pour ça qu’il la battait froid. Elle ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être amère : lui, cette espèce de rongeur dont tout le monde se moquait sans arrêt, lui avait eu le cran de tout plaquer pour rejoindre Jak dans le désert. Il avait un travail, un toit, une petite amie plus qu’adorable et il avait envoyé tout aux Précurseurs pour suivre son meilleur ami dans une contrée hostile, sans espoir de retour.

— Tu n’peux pas comprendre, Keira, avait-il affirmé avec un sérieux effrayant mêlé d’un rien de condescendance. C’n’est pas toi qui l’entend hurler dans ses cauchemars, c’est pas toi qui le voit s’effondrer sur lui-même quand il se retransforme. Moi, j’ai vu… je sais que la santé mentale de Jak ne tient pas à grand-chose. Je sais que si je le laisse tomber encore une fois, il ne s’en remettra pas. Tu n’peux pas comprendre.

Si, elle pouvait comprendre – si elle osait aller vers Jak. Il lui faudrait faire des efforts mais elle ne savait que trop bien ce qu’était la vie sans Jak, sans l’homme qu’elle aimait depuis des années. Elle ne voulait plus de cette solitude. Elle voulait vivre avec lui, tant pis si cela signifiait quitter Abriville, son père et son travail, tant pis si cela signifiait plonger en Enfer avec lui. Car l’Enfer, le vrai, c’était quand il n’était pas là. C’était quand elle n’était pas sûre de le revoir vivant.

Il avait mille raisons de la repousser : son injustice, son silence, son parti-pris pour Errol, son absence, ses mots blessants… Elle se serait presque attendu à le revoir avec une autre femme à son bras. Elle le voyait déjà détournant les yeux, gêné, et avouer à demi-voix qu’il y avait quelqu’un d’autre, qu’il n’était plus sûr que cela fonctionne entre eux, qu’il ne l’aimait plus… Elle s’imaginait le perdre pour toujours.

Mais ce furent des yeux vides de larmes qui l’accueillirent et une voix brisée :

— J’ai retrouvé mon père, Kei’.

Un silence étonné avait suivi cette nouvelle, appuyé par un regard presque choqué. Nulle part dans sa mémoire, elle n’avait le souvenir de voir Jak si minuscule, si vulnérable. On aurait presque dit que le vent du désert aurait pu le réduire en pièces.

— Il est mort. Il est mort et je… je…

Keira ferma les yeux et serra la silhouette du jeune guerrier contre son corps mince, prétendant ne pas entendre les sanglots secs qui secouaient violemment l’homme qu’elle aimait. L’horrible révélation tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Jak avait retrouvé son père. Il était mort. Jak avait retrouvé son père. Il était mort. Jak avait…

Elle laissa quelques larmes se mêler aux cris silencieux qui déchiraient le cœur de Jak. Il aurait besoin d’elle pour surmonter cette épreuve. Il avait besoin d’elle.

Et elle serait là.


	25. Voleuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Acte III)  
> Elle avait attendu qu'il lui pose sa question mais devant sa peine, elle se trouvait démunie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note : Mort canonique de personnage.

####  ** Voleuse **

 

— Tu savais ? Pour Damas, je veux dire…

Elle avait redouté cette question depuis que la vérité avait éclaté au grand jour. Elle avait élaboré avec minutie un nombre incalculable de scénarii, de situations où Jak viendrait finalement la confronter et elle s’était préparée à faire face au jeune héros. Mais cette mise en condition n’avait servi à rien. Là, dans la salle du trône vide de Spargus – Sig présidait une nouvelle vague de combats dans l’Arène et les Précurseurs savaient combien les Renégats pouvaient être tenaces – sous le regard effroyablement neutre de son ami, elle se sentait démunie.

Rouge d’une gêne mêlée de compassion pour Jak, elle baissa la tête.

— Je connaissais Damas. C’était un grand roi de son temps mais pour moi, il était aussi… un ami. Je me souviens qu’il faisait danser quand j’étais toute petite.

Le souvenir la frappa avec intensité : une salle de bal, Praxis trop occupé à susurrer des mots doux aux membres du Conseil pour prêter attention à elle et les mains du Roi Damas qui enserraient les siennes avec gentillesse, la faisaient tournoyer et voir les lumières qui brillaient au plafond. Un sourire lui réchauffa le cœur et elle se sentit soudain coupable d’avoir de si bons souvenirs de Damas alors que Jak…

— C’était un homme bon. C’est injuste qu’il soit parti si vite, conclut-elle, les yeux rivés sur le sol.

— Je sais, répondit faiblement Jak et elle devina à sa voix tremblante qu’il contenait ses larmes tant bien que mal.

— J’ignorais que… Tu es né après que Damas ait fondé Spargus – elle ne ferait pas l’erreur de mentionner son père devant son ami – et cette histoire de voyage dans le temps… Je vous croyais vieux cousins ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Je pensais que vous vous seriez reconnus.

C’était cruellement injuste. Ni l’un ni l’autre n’avaient su ce qu’ils étaient l’un pour l’autre jusqu’à ce qu’il soit trop tard. Et elle… elle avait les souvenirs, elle avait eu des liens avec Damas. Elle chérissait et respectait le souvenir d’un homme auquel elle aurait voulu ressembler. D’un homme qui avait, pendant une courte période, remplacé son père.

Une satisfaction malsaine lui tordit le cœur, comme si elle avait toujours se venger inconsciemment de Jak pour avoir autant accaparé l’esprit de son père. Cette idée même l’écoeurait car elle n’ignorait rien du genre d’attention que son père avait eu pour Jak – une obstination malsaine à le voir réussir – alors que les sentiments de Damas à son égard n’avaient jamais été qu’une tendresse d’un Roi sans enfant envers une petite fille sans vrai père.

Mais Jak n’avait rien demandé de tout cela. Il n’était qu’une victime crucifiée pour sauver le monde entier, un enfant qui avait grandi sans son père et l’avait perdu trop tôt. Ashelin se rendit compte que Jak pleurait librement, désormais, et sa vengeance se transforma en honte.

Coupable Ashelin, délicieuse voleuse.

— Je suis désolée, Jak.

Tournant les talons, elle prit la fuite sans prendre le temps de regarder en arrière. Pourtant, elle voyait Jak, prostré sur les marches du trône vide ; elle devinait ses sanglots déchirants ; elle se souvenait de son visage baigné de larmes.

Puisse-t-il lui pardonner un jour son silence.

Elle n’en aurait pas le courage.


	26. Pretty woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Acte II)  
> Les femmes de Spargus étaient différentes de toutes celles qu'il avait rencontré durant ses aventures.

####  ** Pretty woman **

 

Les femmes de Spargus étaient différentes de toutes celles que Jak avait pu voir dans sa vie.

Là où il avait grandi, la plupart de celles qu’il avait rencontrée étaient déjà adultes et farouchement indépendantes. Il y avait bien eu quelque histoire entre lui et Keira mais rien de plus que des émois adolescents suivis de baisers chastes qui glissaient parfois sur les lèvres, à l’époque où l’innocence n’était pas encore l’idéal d’un passé glorieux.

A Abriville, après deux ans passés dans une cellule où le seul contact qu’il recevait était celui de mains violentes qui le brutalisaient et la brûlure de l’Eco Noire injectée de force dans son corps, il lui avait fallu du temps pour accepter qu’un autre que Daxter le touchât. De là à dire qu’Ashelin ou Tess n’étaient pas attirantes serait presque considéré comme une insulte à leur beauté, mais jamais Jak n’avait envisagé l’idée de les toucher : Ashelin était bien trop sujette à des changements d’humeur et d’opinion assez radicaux à son sujet ; quant à Tess, elle faisait les yeux doux à Daxter et il les lui rendait bien – qui l’eût cru que Daxter trouverait la fille de ses rêves dans cette petite blonde ?

Keira, c’était tout autre chose… Penser à leurs retrouvailles gâchées et à son souvenir entre les bras d’Errol suffisait à le faire bouillir de rage. Le comportement de son amie, de la femme dont il croyait être amoureux, l’avait blessé au-delà des mots même s’ils semblaient s’être réconciliés depuis.

Les quelques femmes qu’il avait rencontré à Spargus étaient solides comme des rochers et d’elles émanait une sagesse magnétique. Elles n’attendaient rien des hommes du désert, sinon qu’ils les respectassent comme elles le méritaient. D’aucunes n’hésitaient à descendre dans l’Arène pour se battre en même temps que les hommes : elles gagnaient leur mérite à coups de poings, de pieds et de sueur comme tout un chacun dans les Terres Pelées.

— J’ai rencontré ma femme ici, avoua Damas, après un combat de longue haleine entre deux brunes particulièrement déterminées à régler des comptes. Nous nous sommes battus l’un contre l’autre, avec autant de détermination à vouloir gagner. C’est comme ça que j’ai compris ce qu’elle était pour moi… que je n’aimerais jamais une autre femme…

— Et qui a gagné ? demanda Jak, curieux de connaître la réponse.

Le Roi de Spargus laissa un demi-sourire empli de nostalgie étirer ses lèvres fines et ses yeux brillèrent étrangement.

— Elle. Mais j’ai eu le droit à une revanche.

Le jeune guerrier acquiesça, soudainement solennel dans le soleil couchant. Il se promit de ne plus aborder ce souvenir si librement avec Damas. Survivre à sa femme et son fils était un sort déjà assez cruel, il n’avait pas besoin que l’on le lui rappelât.

Certaines blessures étaient trop profondes pour espérer une guérison.


	27. News from the front

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Pre-Jak 3)   
> Prier pour que les démons qui tourmentaient Damas était peut-être inutile mais c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire.

####  ** News from the front **

 

Seem n’appartenait pas à Spargus, ce qui ne l’empêchait pas d’y vivre plus souvent qu’au temple. Ses efforts pour  cacher sa féminité derrière son maquillage rituel et des vêtements amples – quoiqu’elle avait eu de la chance, son corps étant assez maigre et moins bien formé – ne suffisaient parfois pas à distancier les autres moines. A Spargus, elle se sentait bien plus en sécurité car aucun homme ne l’aurait touchée sans se faire défier en duel par Damas en personne. Elle en ignorait les raisons mais le souverain s’était montré particulièrement attaché à elle.

— N’t’en fais pas pour Damas, avait constaté Sig, pendant qu’elle s’occupait avec application d’une blessure qu’il avait gagnée lors d’un raid contre une bande de Metal Head du désert. Il a juste… besoin de réaliser qu’il a peut-être perdu son fils pour toujours. De faire le deuil. Tes paroles lui apportent du réconfort. C’est tout.

Seem apprit alors, l’histoire de ce Roi si brave et si blessé par la vie. Elle sut pour Abriville, la trahison du Baron, l’exil, Spargus, Mar et sa mère, comment leur perte l’avait affecté au-delà des descriptions. Sig lui confia même qu’il cherchait le prince perdu sans relâche, à travers tout Abriville, et que même s’il n’y avait guère d’espoir, il continuerait à chercher. Jusqu’à ce qu’il ait des nouvelles. Jusqu’à ce qu’il sache. Jusqu’à ce qu’il le retrouve peut-être.

Le moine ajouta ses prières aux recherches effrénées du Renégat. C’était bien peu de choses mais c’était tout ce dont elle était capable. Prier les Précurseurs pour l’âme de l’enfant. Pour l’âme de Damas. Pour qu’un jour, elle ne se sente plus coupable de demander :

— Toujours aucune nouvelle ?

Et que Sig réponde à sa question autrement que par un hochement de tête silencieux.


	28. Une + une + un

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Post-Acte III)   
> " Il n'y a rien entre Jak et moi. " Comme si Keira allait la croire, celle-là.

####  ** Une + une + un **

 

— Il n’y a rien entre Jak et moi, affirma Ashelin avec fermeté.

Comme si elle allait la croire, cette vipère en uniforme. Comme si elle allait prétendre ne rien avoir entendu de la conversation entre Tess et Daxter, où ce dernier relatait sa dernière bataille à sa belle avec l’exagération qui lui était coutumière et où une allusion à peine voilée avait fait son chemin jusqu’aux oreilles de Keira. Elle soupçonnait la damnée bestiole de l’avoir fait exprès. Incapable de confronter Jak – il s’était absenté pour elle ne savait quelle raison mais quand Daxter avait justifié l’absence du blond par « une histoire de famille à régler », elle n’avait pas insisté. L’air grave et infiniment triste de l’orangé l’avait dissuadée de poursuivre.

Keira s’était donc retournée sur Ashelin, les lèvres serrées et prête à entendre la plaidoirie de cette dernière. Elle ne voulait pas de simagrées, de questions détournées, de regards embarrassés, de réponses imprécises – NON ! Elle voulait une explication claire, une rupture nette s’il le fallait, qu’elle puisse aller noyer son chagrin dans l’alcool avant de reconstruire sa vie.

Elle savait que, quel que fût le choix de Jak, elle saurait s’y faire. Et elle lui devait bien ça ; après tout, il ne lui avait jamais explicitement interdit de voir Errol, au moment où elle sortait plus ou moins avec lui. Il s’était contenté de la mettre en garde – assez maladroitement, du reste – même s’il était évident qu’il était jaloux comme un pou. Et il s’avérait au final qu’il ne s’était pas vraiment trompé sur ce bâtard d’Errol. La moindre des choses qu’elle pouvait faire, c’était d’attendre avant de lui exploser au visage. Avoir toutes les clés en mains.

Mais Ashelin était têtue.

— Tu ne vas pas me faire croire ça, contra Keira, du venin dans la voix. Tu es allée jusqu’à flirter avec lui, chez moi, juste sous mon nez. Ca crève tout simplement les yeux. Même Torn s’en est aperçu.

Torn avait été plus distant que jamais avec sa présumée compagne. Leur couple avait essuyé la déchéance de la ville, l’attaque-suicide menée au port, des mois de séparation forcée avec pour seul moyen de contact un communicateur à n’utiliser qu’en cas d’urgence et des disputes étouffées entre deux missions risquées. Le retour de Jak n’avait fait qu’envenimer la situation à l’insu du concerné, trop préoccupé par les innombrables choses à faire – limiter la casse dans une Abriville en ruines, remplir ses devoirs de Renégats, arrêter Errol et trouver un moyen de sauver le monde. Même s’il avait été dans la nature de Jak de briser les couples, Keira doutait qu’il aurait trouvé le temps de le faire.

Non, ce qui arrivait à Torn et à Ashelin ne regardait qu’eux, était complètement de leur faute et il était injuste de blâmer à nouveau le sauveur du monde.

— Je sais, admit la Baronne, toujours sur la défensive.

Ah, elles y étaient. L’heure de vérité. La mécanicienne croisa les bras et toisa sa rivale du regard. Il n’était pas dit qu’elle se laisserait faire par cette séductrice.

— J’étais juste… Écoute, Keira, j’aime beaucoup Jak. C’est un type tout simplement incroyable et j’avoue… j’avoue qu’il est tout à fait mon genre d’homme. Et il n’embrasse pas mal du tout.

C’était donc _ça_ , ce qui s’était passé quand Jak était revenu d’affronter Errol ! Keira se sentait bouillir de rage, couplée à un vieux malaise. Plus jamais, elle ne blâmerait le blond pour sa jalousie. Rien que d’imaginer la jeune femme en uniforme se collant au héros victorieux, ses lèvres rouges capturant les siennes et l’emmenant dans un ballet langoureux la hérissait. Quelque part, elle en fut blessée.

— Mais j’étais complètement ailleurs. Je ne pensais plus normalement. Si ça avait été Tess qui serait descendue de cette machine de mort, j’aurais sûrement agi pareil. Ca n’a duré qu’un instant et c’est lui qui m’a repoussée. C’était… une erreur. Un faux mouvement de ma part. J’aime toujours Torn, Keira.

Ashelin était sincère : c’était encore pire, quelque part. Elle avait voulu se battre, elle aurait voulu pouvoir la haïr pour avoir tenté de lui voler Jak – mais voir la guerrière si démunie, si peu sûre d’elle ôta toute envie belliqueuse à la jeune mécanicienne. Mais son beau blond avait repoussée cette femme en face d’elle, une femme plus forte, plus belle et plus à même de le comprendre qu’elle ne le serait jamais. Il n’était pas idiot d’espérer.

— Il ne comptait pas te le cacher. Et puis, c’est un menteur déplorable. J’ai toujours pensé que son honnêteté le perdra, ajouta la rousse, visiblement soucieuse que Keira ne décharge pas sa colère sur Jak.

Mais comment lui en vouloir ? Il n’était pas parfait et elle avait été loin d’être encourageante de son côté. Et avec les défis qu’il avait dû relever… oui, elle pouvait comprendre son attitude. Mais qu’avait-elle le droit de lui reprocher ? De s’être laissé surprendre, de s’être laissé aller quelques minutes dans les bras tendres d’Ashelin ? Elle lui avait crié dessus pour moins que ça.

Indécise, Keira se mâcha la lèvre inférieure avant de demander, moins assurée qu’auparavant :

— Il n’y a jamais… rien eu d’autre ? Entre vous… Je veux dire… enfin, il y a ces rumeurs…

— Jamais, coupa fermement Ashelin, redevenue la combattante fière qu’elle avait toujours été.

Rendue muette par l’aplomb honnête de la baronne, Keira décroisa les bras et hocha la tête, marquant ainsi son abandon. Tout cela n’avait été qu’une erreur, comme elle avait fait l’erreur de sortir avec Errol. Ce serait bête d’en vouloir à Ashelin et encore plus bête de blâmer Jak. Mieux valait laisser ce baiser volé au milieu des sables du désert.

Ashelin laissa un sourire soulagé gagner ses lèvres :

— Et si tu prêtais un peu moins attention aux commérages que l’on raconte sur Jak, tu remarquerais peut-être la façon dont _il_ te regarde.

Keira rosit, étonnée de la confidence.

Le soleil couchant des Terres Pelées finit d’apaiser sa colère.


	29. Nobody knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Post-Acte III)  
> Il y avait une part de lui qui, au fond, se réjouissait de pouvoir enterrer l’enfant qu’il avait été avec le cadavre de son père.

####  ** Nobody knows **

 

Il y avait une part de lui qui se réjouissait que Damas n’ait pas été conscient de leur lien de parenté.

C’était étrange, dépréciatif, voire un peu malsain mais il préférait savoir que le vieux Roi s’était éteint en gardant à l’esprit le souvenir de son joyeux petit garçon de quatre ans au lieu d’emporter dans sa tombe le visage de l’adolescent torturé pour lequel il s’était sacrifié. Ironie quand on savait finalement que le second n’était que le premier, avec quelques années de plus et des blessures trop profondes pour qu’on puisse espérer un jour le réparer complètement.

Ironie que l’ange ait fini monstre.

Cependant, cette ultime blessure était la plus terrible qu’il ait reçu à ce jour. En mourant, Damas avait emporté de vieux espoirs dont il ne se souvenait plus et des possibilités qui lui faisaient monter un goût amer dans la bouche. Des « et si » qui ne trouveraient pas de réponse. S’il avait su, ce père presque inconnu et toutefois tant chéri, s’il avait su, qu’aurait-il fait ? Le vieux Roi avait apprécié Jak, ses qualités, l’aide qu’il lui avait apportée et avait même été jusqu’à l’appeler « un de ses meilleurs guerriers ». Aurait-il aimé le fils comme il avait reconnu le combattant ?

Jak n’aurait jamais le courage de le dire mais il avait peur de connaître cette réponse.

Il y avait une part de lui qui, au fond, se réjouissait de pouvoir enterrer l’enfant qu’il avait été avec le cadavre de son père.


	30. Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Acte II)  
> Tout lui rappelait Mar, du rire le plus innocent à la couleur du sable et de la mer.

####  ** Sunset **

 

L’odeur de la mer était grisante, les embruns qui fouettaient son visage porteurs de souvenirs presque écœurants, qui lui donneraient envie de vomir s’il n’était pas _habitué_ à cette insupportable absence, ce manque perpétuel de la présence silencieuse de son fils à ses côtés, cette ombre minuscule qui s’effaçait dans les contours du sable à chaque fois qu’il se retournait.

Damas avait tenté d’arrêter de se souvenir. En vain. Tout lui rappelait Mar, du rire le plus innocent à la couleur du sable et de la mer.

A quoi ressemblait-il, maintenant ? Ses yeux étaient-ils toujours aussi bleus, ses cheveux toujours d’un blond comparable au sable qui se creusait sous ses pieds ? Souriait-il toujours autant, perdu dans les veines de l’immense cité de ses ancêtres, ou avait-il perdu toute joie, tout espoir de revoir son père un jour, de retrouver la _mer_ et le _sable_ qui l’avaient bercé depuis toujours ?

Un jour, espérait-il, _un jour_ il aurait la réponse aux questions qui le tourmentaient depuis bien trop longtemps.

Il ne fit pas attention aux pas qui se firent entendre derrière lui, ni au bruit du corps qui tomba à ses côtés, sur les rochers et le sable. Ce ne fut que lorsque la voix du jeune guerrier se leva, profonde, emplie d’une calme révérence qu’il daigna tourner la tête vers son compagnon, dont les cheveux couleur de sable se fondaient dans le ciel orangé.

— Mon ancienne maison me manque, déclara Jak avec une lente mélancolie. Elle aussi était située en bord de mer.

Jak se tut soudain, incapable de dire plus. Damas n’insista pas, compatissant.

Il y avait des pertes qui faisaient trop souffrir pour qu’on s’embarrasse à les mettre en mots.


	31. The truth may vary [A song for the forgotten ones]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Acte II)  
> Et peu importait combien il désirait partager ces informations avec le gamin, il avait déjà perdu trop de la confiance de son roi et meilleur ami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note : Langage un peu cru.

####  ** The truth may vary **

##### [A song for the Forgotten ones I]

 

Toute suzeraineté et allégeance qu’il pouvait y avoir entre eux, Sig en aurait presque frappé Damas pour avoir laissé entendre devant le bleu qu’il avait travaillé comme espion pour Abriville. Maintenant, au milieu du désert, au lieu des rires et des boutades qui avaient autrefois existé, il y avait un silence tendu qui lui donnait l’envie irrépressible de taper sur quelque chose.

Merde, que lui avait fait ce gamin pour qu’il soit ainsi attristé par la distance froide que Jak mettait subitement entre eux ? C’était comme si le jeune Renégat avait soudain compris que Sig avait eu des secrets, une vie qu’il n’avait pas voulu partager avec lui et que ce constat ne lui plaisait guère. Eût-il s’agit d’un autre homme, Sig aurait haussé les épaules sans y prêter grande attention mais c’était de _Jak_ qu’on parlait. La seule chose qui lui était arrivé de bien à Abriville depuis qu’il y avait été envoyé dans cette poubelle pour retrouver le fils perdu de son Roi, de son ami.

— Quel est le rapport entre Damas et Abriville, Sig ? finit par exploser Jak.

— Ouais ! C’est quoi cette histoire d’espion… hein ? demanda Daxter, les lèvres brûlantes des questions de Jak.

Sig envisagea une seconde de lui parler de Mar, ce petit garçon aux grands yeux qui était perdu, quelque part dans les énormes artères de la mégapole. Après ce silence étiré, il mourait d’envie de goûter à la complicité qu’ils avaient perdue au milieu des rochers, au secret partagé. Il imaginait Jak et lui, cherchant un enfant dans les artères – et peut-être, peut-être que Jak avait entendu quelque chose, après tout le gamin avait vécu dans les Souterrains de cette ville assez longtemps que pour avoir un quelconque indice.

Mais il y avait Damas – et peu importait combien l’aspirant Renégat comptait pour Sig, peu importait combien il désirait partager ces informations avec le gamin, il avait déjà perdu trop de la confiance de son roi et meilleur ami pour ne pas refuser de s’accrocher comme un forcené au peu d’estime que le souverain en exil avait daigné lui accorder, dans un élan de miséricorde.

C’était de _sa_ faute, la sienne à lui seule, et il en payait le prix fort.

— Damas avait perdu un truc et je devais le récupérer, se décida-t-il à avouer, dents serrées. En quoi ça vous regarde, de toute façon ?

Jak plissa le front et détourna un regard furieux sur le sable virevoltant dans les Terres Pelées. Et si Sig se sentait dégueulasse de forcer son jeune ami à se détourner de leur complicité, eh bien, c’était de sa faute et Jak n’avait pas à en supporter les conséquences.


	32. King and Lionheart [A song for the forgotten ones]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Acte III)   
> — Putain, gamin, ne me dis pas que tu as retrouvé Mar ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Langage un peu cru.

####  ** King and Lionheart **

##### [A song for the Forgotten ones II]

 

Plus tard, quand les évènements atroces qui accompagnèrent la chute d’Errol et la destruction des Créateurs Noirs se tassèrent enfin, Sig prit le temps de faire un rapide tour des Renégats survivants – qui se trouvaient se maintenir à un nombre plus qu’appréciable – et se rendit ensuite à la salle du trône qui avait été abandonnée pendant la bataille.

Elle était toujours vide, comme il s’en était douté, et c’était avec un élan de douleur horrifiée qu’il comprit toute la portée de ce que ce silence étouffé par la pénombre douce du crépuscule impliquait.

Jak avait sauvé le monde – et le « comme d’habitude » qui menaçait de s’ajouter à cette pensée était quelque peu alarmant – mais, surtout, il l’avait sauvé _seul_. Damas n’avait été nulle part en vue quand Errol était revenu sur Terre et il n’y avait qu’une seule explication possible à cette absence inquiétante.

Mort. Le Roi des Terres Pelées, souverain de Spargus, son meilleur ami – mort. Tombé honorablement au combat, comme il l’avait toujours souhaité, sans doute dans un geste héroïque et peut-être pour sauver la vie de Jak. Mais mort quand même. Sig se mordit la joue et inclina sa tête devant le trône inoccupé, incertain de la marche à suivre. Il _était_ l’héritier légitime de Damas, titre acquis dans l’urgence de la disparition de Mar et gardé à cause de cet « au cas où » qui avait plané sur la cité pendant si longtemps et pourtant, il ne désirait rien de plus que de jeter son nouveau statut dans les sables oubliés du désert.

Le bruit caractéristique de l’ascenseur montant derrière lui le fit à peine sortir de sa rêverie douloureuse. Il n’y avait guère qu’une personne dont il tolérerait la présence en ce moment même et chacun des guerriers de Spargus était, il l’espérait, assez avisé pour se douter de son désir d’être seul.

Jak, parce que c’était évidemment lui, entra dans la pièce avec un pas hésitant, presque timide ; Sig ne se retourna pas et remercia silencieusement la déférence du rongeur orange dont il devinait la présence à la fois protectrice et désolée sur l’épaule de son partenaire.

Après un long silence, l’aîné se décida enfin à parler – son ton était rauque mais sec de sanglots :

— A-t-il souffert ?

— Pas longtemps, répondit Jak avec un regret évident. Il… Nous étions sous le feu ennemi et un projectile a envoyé le Doozer dans les airs et… il… il s’occupait du canon, la partie était exposée et je… c’était…

— Une mort digne d’un grand guerrier, selon la loi du désert, coupa Sig, ému par le désespoir qui semblait accompagner chacun des mots de Jak. Nos guerriers l’honoreront pour cela quand le temps sera venu de célébrer les morts.

Il y eut à nouveau une minute respectueuse de silence et enfin, Jak finit par exploser :

— Ce n’est pas _JUSTE_  !

Agacé par ce soudain éclat, Sig se mordit la langue et fit volte-face pour asséner l’une de ces répliques cinglantes dont il avait le secret – les mots s’étranglèrent sur ses lèvres stupéfaites devant le spectacle qui s’offrait à sa vue.

Les pattes de Daxter fourrées dans ses cheveux courts, Jak _pleurait_.

Sans comprendre pourquoi ni comment, Sig fit quelques enjambées et agrippa les épaules du jeune homme pour le serrer contre lui. Il était choqué, complètement horrifié par l’effet que la mort d’un seul homme, tout aussi grand eût-il été, pouvait avoir sur la créature la plus endurcie qu’il ait jamais connue et quelque part sous son cœur, un lion rugissait de fureur. Il allait _buter_ les enfoirés qui avaient fait autant de mal. Il allait tous les buter.

— Ce n’est… pas… juste ! hoqueta Jak entre les sanglots hystériques qui faisaient trembler son corps mince.

— Je sais, gamin, je sais, chuchota Sig, abasourdi.

Daxter, toujours muet, lui jeta un regard troublé – visiblement, il n’avait pas dû gérer ce genre de situation depuis un bon bout de temps mais ses pattes dans la chevelure blonde semblaient faire du bien au guerrier noir. Peu à peu, Jak se calma contre la poitrine de Sig et s’essuya les yeux avec un poing rageur.

— Pas ta faute, Jak, se risqua le furet orange, visiblement désolé.

— Complètement ma faute, rétorqua Jak avec venin – plus en colère contre lui-même que contre son ami à poils, cependant. Il m’a dit avant qu’on ne parte qu’il avait été roi avant que Praxis ne… et il a dit qu’il avait eu un fils, tu étais là, pourquoi est-ce que je n’ai pas pu additionner les deux bouts, bordel de merde ?

— Si j’me souviens bien, il a aussi dit que son fils était mort, répliqua Daxter sans broncher devant les mots remplis de haine. Comment t’étais censé savoir qu’il s’agissait du même gosse que le gamin des Souterrains qui te suivait partout ?

Sig, qui jusque là n’avait pas compris grand-chose, sentit son sang se figer sur place. Mar. Ils parlaient de _Mar_ , par les Précurseurs – ils savaient quelque chose, pire, à en croire Daxter, ils avaient vu Mar. Sig ne s’était jamais senti plus angoissé et plus soulagé de toute sa putain de vie.

— Vous parlez de… Mar.

Daxter cligna des yeux et hocha la tête, l’air vaguement coupable – Sig n’en eut cure.

— Putain, gamin, ne me dis pas que tu as retrouvé _Mar_?

Le regard de pur désespoir que lui lança Jak jeta ce qui restait de son cœur dans un trou noir. Non. _Non !_ Pas le petit aussi !

— C’est… c’est une longue histoire, commença Daxter qui visiblement, n’avait aucune envie de s’aventurer sur ce terrain là.

— Alors, fillette, gronda le nouveau Roi de Spargus, une fureur millénaire claquant contre son palais, je suggère que tu commences à parler. Tout. De. Suite.

Ses lèvres sèches serrées entre ses dents, Jak s’assit lentement au bord de l’eau, caressant de ses sandales la surface semi-lisse de la mare, et attendit que Sig fisse de même pour commencer à parler, de la voix traînante et monotone des gens qui ne savent pas par où commencer :

— Ca commence dans un village appelé Sandover…


	33. Little talks [A song for the forgotten ones]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note : Langage un peu cru.

####  ** Little talks **

##### [A song for the Forgotten ones III]

 

Daxter n’avait pas menti en disant que cela serait une longue histoire. Le soleil baignait doucement Spargus de ses rayons quand le duo termina enfin son récit, ponctué vers la fin de bâillements et de mots légèrement hachés. Jak avait passé sous silence ses années de torture en prison ainsi que son escapade dans les Ruines aux côtés de Damas ; choses pour lesquelles Sig ne trouvait pas le courage de le blâmer.

A vrai dire, il n’avait plus aucun courage tant le récit de Jak l’avait laissé sonné.

Jak. Mar. Si on en croyait le jeune homme, les deux ne faisaient qu’un grâce à l’intervention de furets orange, de failles temporelles, de Metal Head gigantesques et décidés à conquérir le monde ainsi qu’à l’aide d’une vieille voyante aveugle. Sig était difficilement quelqu’un de crédule et même si ce conte paraissait tellement gros pour être autre chose que vrai, il s’agissait du fils de Damas dont on parlait. Le dernier service qu’il devait à Damas. Certainement, cette information ne devait pas être traitée à la légère.

— Et donc… Tu veux me faire croire que tout ce que tu m’as raconté est vrai, fillette ?

A sa surprise, Jak leva les yeux au ciel et croisa les bras d’exaspération.

— Et voilà exactement pourquoi je n’ai jamais rien dit. Je savais que tu ne me croirais pas.

— Avoue que c’est plutôt difficile, répliqua Sig sans la moindre trace d’humour, s’attirant un regard noir au passage.

Même… L’idée était dérangeante parce que Jak ressemblait à Mar. Damas le lui avait fait remarquer un jour, et Sig s’était retrouvé incapable de nier cette familiarité gênante entre le guerrier noir et le fils disparu du Roi.

 _Non_. Si tout cela s’avérait vrai, si cette histoire qui aurait dû sonner faux sans le faire s’avérait juste, Sig n’était sûr de pouvoir se pardonner l’immensité de son échec. Mar devait être là-bas, quelque part, à attendre qu’on le retrouvât – pas devant lui, à pleurer sur la mort d’un père trop peu connu. Mar ne pouvait pas être Jak, ce héros cassé et effrayant, dont les talents étaient aussi dangereux que puissants. Mar était un petit garçon qui rigolait tout doucement, pas cette créature monstrueuse en laquelle Jak se changeait à la moindre provocation ni cet étrange être éthéré que le Renégat blond semblait avoir adopté également.

Parce que si c’était vrai, si toute cette putain d’histoire à dormir debout s’avérait être vraie –

— Prouve-le-moi.

Jak leva un sourcil, visiblement las d’avoir dévoilé son passé toute la nuit durant, et avec l’envie manifeste d’aller se cacher quelque part là où personne ne viendrait l’ennuyer avec des histoires de  vieilles prophéties, de sceaux perdus et d’héritiers disparus. Sans un mot, sa main plongea sous sa tunique et révéla une amulette orangée que Sig connaissait par cœur.

Elle luisait doucement, d’un éclat rougeâtre que seul un héritier de Mar pouvait obtenir.

— Putain de merde, jura Sig, les yeux écarquillés devant le miracle qui venait de s’opérer sous son nez.

Jak – non, Mar, Mar, le fils de _Damas_ – soupira avec douceur et rangea le sceau contre sa poitrine, l’air plus abattu que jamais.

— Comme tu dis, vieux. _Putain de merde_.


End file.
